


Took You Long Enough

by AlicornWings



Category: Merlin (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Rebirth, Waiting for Arthur, history mix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicornWings/pseuds/AlicornWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had been waiting for so many lifetimes he had lost count, but finally he feels something he has been missing for so long... Arthur had returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Short History

Chapter 1 A Short History

When you are waiting for someone for as long as I have you tend to get a little bored, and that happening is never a good thing. My boredom started not long after I realized that Arthur was going to be a prat and take his sweet time returning to us all so I decided to make Albion happen on my own with Gwen’s help. After years of hard work we succeeded. Magic and normal’s living in harmony together, well for the most part you always have a few bad apples, protecting one another with all the skills they possess. Gwen was very lucky that her twin children were born and grew up in something that resembled peace. 

Her son was a strong lad who had much of his father’s temperament and appearance, but his heart was all Gwen. Her daughter was beautiful and kind with all of Arthur’s stubbornness and pig headedness. We worked on that for most of her life eventually helping her to be a very good princess with a penchant for swords and hunting. Most of the knights found love and started families of their own even Gawain who to our surprise found a young druid woman who could keep him in line.

At first I did not notice it or really realize that my name among the druids was so deserved, for my other name Emery’s means eternal. For eternal is how long I will last. My first inkling of this possibility was when I noticed that Gwen had to use a cane to get around sometimes. Slowly I noticed that while everything around me was changing I was frozen somewhere in my 20’s. At first I denied the possibility until I looked at the young prince I had held as a baby and found him getting married to a princess from one of the other kingdoms. 

Slowly I prepared myself for what I knew was inevitable and was unsurprised as I had to watch close friends pass on one by one. I stayed in Camelot for many years after always planning how I would survive what I knew was going to be a long wait. When Arthur’s grandson ascended to the throne I knew the time was right for me to slip out of history. I informed the royal family and my apprentices of my decision as well as appointed my successor then I packed my cart took my horse and faded into myth.

As the ages passed I watched as magic dwindled and changed into something else. The people evolved, empires rose and fell and the world slowly became very different to the one I was born into. I had many different ‘lives’ I decided to live, for some I was a simple farmer or herdsman in other I was advisor to kings and lord. But no matter the age I kept track of what I thought of as family. The descendants of the knights and Arthur were meticulously recorded, birth to death I watched and recorded as well as any details I found necessary to write down. I knew on some level that they would be reborn in the lines of their family as was often the habit of reincarnation, but was not the rule. Reincarnation is a tricky thing I loves blood lines but also has a thing for knowing where a person’s sprit would be best placed in an hour of need.

Several times Gawain has been reborn and been known for his greatness in battle and in holding his drink, Leon was a King in one of his rebirths, while I was surprised that Lancelot was reborn at all believing the Gate Keeper would have kept his bright sprit. He was reborn as a champion of the people known as Robin Hood, his skills with a blade had not diminished and he had gained an amazing talent for archery. At the same time Gwen was reborn as Maid Marion and in this life they were together as much as they could be. Percival being a man called Little John gave me much to laugh about even years later as his monstrous size had not diminished at all, nor had his strength or loyalty to Lancelot. And let’s not forget Aramis Lancelot’s time as a Musketeer was legendary, as were the rumors of his love for another queen.

I traveled much as time went on learning languages and new skills. I traveled the Great Silk Road and was passenger on one of the first trains. As history was written so too was my story which has grown to be so long it could fill an entire library with its volumes. The World Wars were terrifying to witness almost every knight had been reborn but no Arthur in sight. At the end of the war some of the descendants were now in America which was once called the new world. I spent the next age in both countries and watched as time seemed to leap ahead. Inventions happened left and right, discoveries, changes and the wonder of it all.

The greatest achievement to me was when Starfleet was created and we had contacted our first alien race. I was amazed by the variety of life space was capable of holding and by the possibilities that were available if we just explored further.

I think I may have been one of the first to know of the Kelvin’s attack and subsequent destruction. I knew because for the first time in ages I felt the one soul I had been waiting for, Arthur had been reborn…


	2. Short Interaction

Chapter 2

James Tiberius Kirk. Such a simple name for a man whose soul was that of King Arthur Pendragon. For the first time in and age I allowed myself to be involved in the world more directly, for I know with utter surety that if Arthur has been reborn we are going to need his unique skill set. Kilgahara would be laughing right off his usual perch to hear me thinking and talking like an old man, the giant overgrown fire breathing lizard that he was.

I watch from afar as he grows up his eyes just this side bluer then before his hair just a shade blonder. I was pleased Winona had carried her long dormant noble genes well, being the many generations removed daughter of Gwen’s little princess. Jim’s brother was a newer soul and did not feel the weight of ages like Jim did. The challenges in this life were different than before, instead of an overbearing father he had a shade to live up to and an absent mother who could not stand to be around the boy who looked and behaved so much like her departed husband.

I was more than pleased when I discovered that Jim had managed to gain the sheer genius that had only really been present in Arthur when he was going into battle. His mind could learn anything if only he wanted to, which like Arthur was only for some things. Engineering, fighting, languages history he took to like a duck to water and made his own. Sometimes as I watched through the crystals from the well spring of magic I thought he may have sensed me which to my knowledge was impossible.

I watched from Earth as Jim was sent to Tarsus VI by his mother and stepfather. At first his Aunt’s was a perfect location for him to grow at but soon the bitter truth of reality set in and Kodos reveled himself to be a monster almost more dangerous than Morgana. His power as governor allowed for the silencing of so many bright futures in the name of saving the better colonists. I watched helplessly as Jim allowed his subconscious mind to access the knowledge of survival in the wild that he used so often in his last life. After some work I made a tentative link which allowed me to give some assistance to him and the children he was protecting.

When Starfleet finally arrived I hoped that Jim would be ready to forgive them for taking the time they did, but knowing Arthur as I did I was probably expecting a miracle. As soon as Jim is cleared he has disappeared going who knows where. I catch him from time to time but the first time we meet face to face he is in Europe learning in a nontraditional manner, an apprenticeship of sorts, from a skilled hand to hand combat fighter. 

His eyes pass me by as he fights in the ring but I watch him as always, when his fight is over I am one of the personnel whose job it is to patch him up. His too blue eyes watch me for a moment I thought he recognized my face, which should be impossible due to my magic, the moment passes and we part.

His journey really starts at a chance meeting in a bar back in his home town Riverside, Iowa. The day his path began to take shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now we are going to join the movie timeline. Hope my additives from the original series are not too much different.


End file.
